


Fear and Dead Men

by Riverdaughter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Choking (Star Wars), Gen, Vader Down, Vader contemplates sad things, fear and dead men, it's pretty dark for a double drabble, someone get him away from Sidious please, while scaring the living daylights out of rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdaughter/pseuds/Riverdaughter
Summary: A slightly different look at the iconic "fear and dead men" line from Vader Down.
Relationships: Anakin and his Fears
Kudos: 20





	Fear and Dead Men

How often has he been trapped, caged, tortured? Too often to keep count certainly. Sometimes it feels like he feared less in his old life, or perhaps he feared more? He had friends though, not many; has there ever been a universe where he has more friends than living fingers? No, he was always Chosen, set apart, revered, reviled, snared by love or enthralled by hate.

There is nothing that these terrorists can do that will stop him, he has been defeated, burned, left for dead and he has clawed his way out of the ashes. He is besieged by ghosts and trammeled by his own fear. Once, newly reborn he had thought to offer his life in reparation, but they would not have it.

The rebels will not touch him, he has a goal now. A plan, people had always laughed at his plans. He will be weapon to the end of his days, but he will be of more use in Luke’s hands. Twenty years of war and still there is no peace. Perhaps, his son will have more luck (no such thing as luck whisper the ghosts) than his miserable father did.

He adds to his ghosts and suffocates his fears.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a scary, badass line from everyone's favorite murderous badass. But what if it wasn't? Because I don't care what Obi-Wan thinks, that is most definitely Anakin running after his son and crashing ships and Anakin has always had weird relationship with fear and the ghosts of his past. 
> 
> One of the Vader comics (#5 I think) has a vision sequence when Vader is bleeding his lightsaber crystal. He kills Sidious and shows up on Obi-Wan's front door, takes off his helmet and kneels. 
> 
> Obi-Wan turns off his saber and calls him Anakin.


End file.
